Sweet Johnny
Sweet Johnny is the 5th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 74th episode overall. Earl needs to make up for sleeping with local stuntman's girlfriend. Joy gets carjacked and feels the need to buy a gun. Episode guide Joy was driving along when a man jumped in to her car when she stopped he pointed a gun at her and forced her to get out of the car Joy did but got her hand stuck in the door and had to run along with her car, meanwhile Earl and Randy were drinking beer on the back of Earl’s car Randy said Willie told him that if tearing the sticker off a beer bottle in one piece means you’re not a virgin Earl tried it and it worked but it didn't work for Randy. Then Joy’s car went passed and Joy got her hand out of the door and chased after her car Randy said it was the best stunt he seen since Sweet Johnny the local daredevil, Earl used to give Johnny ideas for dangerous stunts so he could screw with his girlfriend Sheila this carried on until they felt bad for putting Johnny though so much pain and decided to stop. Earl hadn't heard from Johnny in a while but found he was still living in the same house Johnny was pleased to see Earl and told him about his next stunt where he planned to attach two weather balloons to a chair, fly in to the sky and use a parachute to come back down when Earl conversed to him that he slept with Shelia Johnny got angry and attack Earl with his staple gun Earl ran off so Johnny could calm down, meanwhile Darnell had found that Joy had brought a gun and was not happy but Joy told him that they would still have a car if she had one earlier. Earl went to see Johnny the next day to talk about the day before Johnny told that yesterday he was with Shelia picking up helium for his stunt which he explain to Earl about it again when Earl asked if Johnny remember telling him about sleep with Shelia Johnny got mad and attack Earl again. Confused Earl went to find Shelia the next day and found her ass had gotten bigger she told him that Johnny fell over and banged his head causing him to think the same day was repeating Shelia stayed with him after the accident but left him because the accident happen the same summer "Living la vida loca" became popular and couldn't stand him singing the song over and over, when she found out Earl tried to tell Johnny about their affair she was not happy but left to continue her job. At the Crab Shack Joy told Darnell she didn't care what he thought about guns and Randy still couldn't get the sticker of a beer bottle Earl was having trouble figuring out how to make up to Johnny in one day Catalina suggest skipping the item but Earl wanted to finish The List so went to Johnny’s house wearing face protection and got to tell Johnny about his brain damage, he didn't believe Earl and went to find Shelia but when he saw her ass he realized Earl was right and ran back to his house to take some sleeping pills. The next day Joy was not happy when she found out Darnell traded her guns to the cops for the guns for ham day, meanwhile Earl carried out everything that happen yesterday with Johnny this time he brought a crow bar to get to Johnny’s sleeping pills before he did and calmed him down by singing Living la vida loca Johnny told Earl he could help him by getting him to do his stunt so Earl got up to call the Crab Shack but Johnny fell asleep before he got though. The next day Earl carried out the same plan one more time and finally Johnny was ready to do his stunt, Earl was about to cross Johnny off his list when he noticed the parachute under the van Earl ran to give it to Johnny but he didn't want to live anymore after seeing Shelia’s ass so cut the rope Earl tried to hold him down but got dragged in to the air Randy finally got the sticker of a beer bottle when he saw and screamed. Joy told Darnell if he hadn't given away her gun she could have shoot a balloon to help and told him to admit they might be a good time to have a gun, Darnell eventually agreed and Joy revealed she had bought another gun and got Earl and Johnny back to the ground. Johnny didn't remember anything when he woke up after hitting the ground and still didn't remember the next day, Earl realized what he done was selfish and he was only trying to make himself feel better so decided to leave Johnny on the list on permanently. Notes * During the montage of Sweet Johnny recovering from his various injuries, in one shot Sweet Johnny is shown to have teeth missing (in that actor David Arquette has some of his teeth blacked out), when in the next shot Sweet Johnny has all of his teeth back, with no noticeable change in his biteline or dentures installed. * The details of Sweet Johnny's brain trauma refers to a common misconception of anterograde amnesia. In reality, people suffering from anterograde amnesia are only able to remember information that they are processing at the moment. In other words, once someone with anterograde amnesia stops thinking about something, such as what they had for breakfast, that information is lost. * Sheila says the accident happened 10 years ago, when the song "Livin' La Vida Loca" was big. The song was released in 1999, placing this episode in 2009. Flashbacks List *Introduced in this episode ** #7 Slept with SJ's GF (SJ = Sweet Johnny, GF = girlfriend) This episode marks the first time Earl has circled something on his list to keep instead of crossing it off (but not the first time he decides to leave an item on permanently). Featured music * "Love Hurts" by Nazareth (Johnny does his stunts) * "Round And Round" by Ratt (Earl keeps trying to help Johnny) Memorable quotes * Joy: You're steppin' on my first amendment rights. * Darnell: Freedom of speech is the first amendment. * Joy: (holding up gun) And nothin' speaks louder than this. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Guest starring * David Arquette as Sweet Johnny * Katy Mixon as Sheila * Hemky Madera as Carjacker * Andy Siegel as Spectator Paul Category:Episodes 405